


Bonding

by Elva_Barr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pyroclastic's 1 Sentence Meme in May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: double penetration, barebacking.   
> [original thread here](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/304113.html?thread=1811185#t1811185)

"See, we're brothers now, but we haven't been acting like it. We have to learn to work together." Finn's eyebrows do this _thing_ when he's set on an idea, when he believes that he's finally worked it out, now, and he knows the solution. It's cute, but cute isn't the word Kurt would use to describe this.

Blaine and himself had been innocently watching _A Roman Holiday_ \- "groundbreaking haircut-slash-makeover movie wisdom, Kurt, I cannot believe you have yet to see it" - after not-so-innocently trading rushed, hot, incredible handjobs in the car after school, when Finn had burst through the door with his moment of clarity.

"I don't understand, Finn, what it is you think we should be doing. I'm not going camping with you, it doesn't matter how many times you ask me."

"It's not that, it's, it's - "

*

It's this, this moment: Finn slouching against the pillows, arm wrapped around Blaine's torso comfortingly as Blaine glides right onto his dick, both of them facing Kurt, looking at him in wonder, Finn with maybe a little jealousy that Kurt gets to have this _all the time_. Kurt looking back at him with a little jealousy that Finn is having this now. Easily fixed.

It's not just jealousy that Kurt's feeling, though -- he's fascinated, he's never been able to see Blaine like this without being caught up in the action. He's incredible. His legs are stretched out, bracketing Finn's knees, and holding the position is clearly a bit of a struggle for him, the muscle on the inside of his thighs isn't used to being stretched so far, already trembling, and as a result, he can't find the strength to move up or down, held in place by Finn's cock and the tightness of his own muscles. One hand is awkwardly resting on Finn's around his stomach, the other holding Kurt's tightly. Both, like his thighs, are trembling a little, not with the pain of the stretch but with his overwhelming shyness, the fear that maybe this isn't what they want, what if he isn't hot enough, isn't loud enough or can't take enough.

Or wants too much.

Kurt can tell. It's not enough for him. Finn, of course, has nothing to be ashamed of, but, well, if there's anything Kurt has, it's his outstanding trump card, comeback, in-your-face fuck-you of a giant cock. Blaine's mouth had actually dropped open a little bit when he first saw it, though now that Kurt thinks about it, maybe it was less with shock and more with hunger. He moves forward, his unoccupied hand trailing across Blaine's gorgeous twitching inner thigh towards - no, not his gorgeous dick but the pink heat of his asshole, dirtying his fingers with lube as he learns the place where Finn meets Blaine, slipping it inside as soon as he gets it slick enough.

Finn doesn't make a sound. He can't yet, he's still flabbergasted that his half-cocked (oh god not appropriate, he thinks) plan - frankly kind of a "oh hey I'm so okay with your gay that I can kind of hit on you!" joke, to be honest - had worked out, and worked out _so well_. Blaine, though, chokes on air as Kurt slides in one finger next to Finn's dick inside of him, sliding it out, adding lube, and coming back with two -- "oh god Kurt baby please."

Kurt looks critically at his fingers inside of Blaine, feeling Blaine's hand clutching his tightly where they're still holding hands beside Finn's knee. "Are you sure you can take it, Blaine? This is a lot and you're already going to be sore tomorrow," bending down a little and trailing his mouth over the twitching muscle of Blaine's inner thigh, destined to hurt in the best way tomorrow, "It's okay if you can't, we can just do this, just like this, and I'm sure Finn won't mind if we leave the original plan for another day." Glaring at a wonder-struck, dickmatized Finn to make sure there's no objection.

"I can take it, please please give me - I need - more - just - ungh - "

"I don't know, Blaine, you sound a little winded, are you really sure?"

Blaine's trying to get out 'don't do this to me baby' while also communicating 'Finn's a goddamned Neanderthal who can't take a hint and _move_ already' and 'I just need to be fucked' but all that he can manage is a whispered, ragged, "Kurt," using their joined hands to pull Kurt towards him roughly, Kurt splaying against Blaine, mouth breathing in his hair gel, dick tucked up against his balls.

"Okay, okay," Kurt sighs, dragging his cock against Blaine's for a minute, leaving a quick kiss on Finn's lips as he lets go of Blaine's hand to reach for more lube.

Stretching him takes time, as Blaine tenses up every time Finn thrusts his hips, or every time Kurt curls his fingers to rub smoothly against his prostate, and it feels so different. Kurt has spent a significant amount of his recent time fingering Blaine, or at least thinking about fingering Blaine, now that he's done it, and this is a wholly new experience, feeling Finn's dick twitching inside of his boyfriend, and it's always tight and hot but now it's just tighter and hotter, and by the time Kurt's done with him, Blaine and Finn are wearing matching dazed expressions, moaning quietly. Finn's face is tucked into the sweet curve of Blaine's neck, mouthing against the muscle there, sucking against hickeys that Kurt's already made.

Kurt doesn't ask if Blaine's ready - Blaine's already ahead of him, "Kurt please baby I need this, I'm ready, I feel so good but I could feel so much better if you just - in me, please, now, please Kurt - "

When Kurt starts to push into him, the head of his cock just barely pushing against the base of Finn's, Blaine's chatter is replaced with the wide-eyed realization that this is finally happening.

(Kurt had experienced a brief moment of joy that he and Blaine had already discussed condoms - yes, we should, but no, we don't always need to - because he knows it can't be safe with Finn already wearing one, and he'd rather eat his limited edition Jimmy Choos before looking for another condom at this point.)

The pressure is impossible as Kurt fucks into Blaine, and Kurt seeks solace in the warm heat of Finn's mouth, Blaine's head turned slightly towards them, hitching breaths of _"ah, ah"_ as he stares and yearns with his lonely mouth. Kurt doesn't leave him neglected for long, nuzzling against Blaine's ear and whispering where they can both hear him, "It's not often you have a good idea, Finn, but this is - oh - I'm - proud of you, really."

When he finally bottoms out, there's a moment of silence and they take a second to breathe in the wonder of the moment before Kurt moves in shallow little thrusts, lube smeared against the headboard where one of his hands grips it, the other one clutching the pillow beside Finn's head, overwhelmed with the intimacy and the tightness and the heat of their bodies moving sinuously against each other on the bed.

Unsurprisingly, Finn comes first, arm pulling Blaine tightly against him, his other hand gripping Kurt's forearm where he's supporting his weight, the lean muscle so strangely intoxicating to him. Blaine gasps as Finn groans, mumbling "no, stay, stay in me, just - don't go yet, don't move," and Finn heeds direction, for the most part. His hands move across Blaine's body teasingly - but not in an intentional way; he's just not quite ready to touch another guy's dick yet, but he wants to help get Blaine there, and so one hand moves to his chest, skimming across his nipples curiously, the other tickling his hipbone.

Kurt senses Finn's awkwardness, he can't move his hands, but he moves forward so Blaine can rub against his stomach. The combination of friction and the change in angle is incredible, and it sends Blaine into a frenzy quickly, his back arching, forcing his cock harder against Kurt's stomach, come hitting Kurt's chin and before Blaine's orgasm is even finished overtaking him, his mouth is on the spot, cleaning his own come off of Kurt, which of course sends Kurt over the edge before he's even ready for it.

Blaine can barely move after the fact, sprawled over Kurt, hips still twitching in little circles with the aftershocks, "so, Finn, where did you learn about brotherly bonding?"


End file.
